1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a method for producing multi-layer pipe conduit components, such as pipes and couplings, of plastic material, inorganic filler material and glass fibers. The invention equally refers to a pipe conduit component produced by the stated method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods of this type are adapted--by feeding a rotating mold with polyester resin, glass fibers and sand--to generate mutually interconnected layers, the entire configuration being subsequently cured. Depending on the intended purpose, i.e. whether the product is a pressure conduit or a nonpressure conduit, the generated layers may be different from each other, there may be layers having glass fibers and/or filler material, or layers containing only filler material. However, the method of separately feeding the individual ingredients of the pipe wall has proven disadvantageous in practice. Particularly when making pipe conduits of relatively small diameters and correspondingly small wall thicknesses, the glass fiber reinforced layers cannot be produced dense enough to guarantee leakproofness of the pipe. In addition, the glass requirements also tend to be rather high.